<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Scare Tactics by Darkrealmist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843198">Scare Tactics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist'>Darkrealmist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, 遊☆戯☆王SEVENS | Yu-Gi-Oh!: Sevens (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anime, Bands, Bathrooms, Card Games, Comedy, Curses, Duelling, Fear, Gen, Ghosts, Haunting, Horror, Humor, Japanese Mythology &amp; Folklore, M/M, Mild Language, Musicians, One-Sided Attraction, Rare Pairings, Shock, Supernatural Elements, Suspense, Urban Legends, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000, Zombies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:49:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>446</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843198</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The bathroom at Dark Hall Seven is haunted…by the bone-chilling scream of Kamijo “Rook” Tatsuhisa.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kamijo "Rook" Tatsuhisa/Omaeno Ushiro, Kirishima Roa &amp; Kirishima Romin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Scare Tactics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scare Tactics</p><p>Author’s Note: Enjoy the story and R&amp;R.</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Yu-Gi-Oh! SEVENS series.</p><p>Pairing: One-sided Ushiro x Rook.</p><p>Summary:</p><p>The bathroom at Dark Hall Seven is haunted…by the bone-chilling scream of Kamijo “Rook” Tatsuhisa.</p>
<hr/><p>Rook unzipped.</p><p>Urban legends and ghost stories already gave him the creeps, but Dark Hall Seven…</p><p>It was like somebody put a posthypnotic suggestion in his head to make him more susceptible to fear.</p><p>The slightest sound Gears Charged his fight-or-flight reflex. Dripping from the tap. Footsteps.</p><p>That Duel with RoaRomin’s bassist had him spooked.</p><p>Life-size dolls coming to nail nails in him. Purple mirrors killing him on his twentieth birthday.</p><p>Hanako-san.</p><p>Dammit, what a time to pick to go to the bathroom!</p><p>He was safe, if you believed the version of the story Rook believed. Hanako-san would appear in third-floor school bathrooms by knocking on the third stall and asking if she was there.</p><p>This creaky number was located on the ground floor, not in a school, and only contained two stalls.</p><p>Three strikes against her appearing!</p><p>
  <em>Drip.</em>
</p><p>Uh oh. Three strikes. Like the three dry knocks needed to summon the girl’s spirit.</p><p>“There’s no way Hanako-san’s here!”</p><p>Aw crap. He challenged her to show herself.</p><p>
  <em>Drip.</em>
</p><p>He waited. Nothing.</p><p>So whose shadow was that?</p><p>“Who’s there?”</p><p>“OMAENO USHIRO!”</p><p>Rook immediately got a hold of himself. That was anticlimactic.</p><p>“What, it’s you?”</p><p>“You aren’t afraid anymore?” Ushiro wiggled his curled, “gonna getcha” fingers.</p><p>“Afraid? Can’t scare me when I now know you’re just saying your name! Can you leave? I’m peeing, here!”</p><p>“So you’re suddenly unscarable?”</p><p>“Never mind, I’m finished.” He went to wash his hands. “Try me.”</p><p>“My next tale’s the scariest yet.”</p><p>“Are you going to tell me the one about human-faced dogs? Setsuko-baachan told me that one before.”</p><p>Ushiro crept close to Rook’s ear. It <em>may</em> have made him shiver.</p><p>“Other than the band, you’re the first to bother remembering my name.”</p><p>His breath grew <em>colder</em>.</p><p>His smile grew <em>bigger</em>.</p><p>“Wanna head back to my dressing room…and make out?”</p><p>The second Duel was starting soon. Gakuto was on the lookout for Rook when the loudest scream he ever heard rocked the bathroom.</p><p>“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”</p><p>“Holy Holy Elf! Rook-kun, was that you just now?” The Student Council President banged three times.</p><p>After a protracted silence, a shaky voice answered: “Yes, it’s me.”</p><p>White as a ghost, Rook pushed open the door and shambled by, a frighteningly perky Ushiro stalking – you guessed it – right behind him.</p><p>Gakuto muttered a sutra for warding off evil spirits.</p><p>
  <em>I think I just had a paranormal encounter with the folkloric Toilet-Bound Rook-kun!</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>